


Light it Up

by Kneekeyta



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: Eventual Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5018665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kneekeyta/pseuds/Kneekeyta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn meets Rae at a pub, year 2007...Coyote Ugly-esque</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Finn was having a trying week, editing and rearranging layouts for Top Tunes magazine was not an easy task. Especially, when his colleague Dan, always had a differing opinions, he liked him they were mates but he could be annoying. After a much needed break he went to the break room and was getting tea when he overheard Dan talking to their friend and Finns roommate Archie, who was photographer for the magazine and often liked to be included in the layout process, but what Finn heard had nothing to do with work.

“Yeah, mate I’m telling you this pub is fucking ace” Finn overheard Dan tell Archie as he walked over

“What you guys talking about” Finn asked as he stirred his tea and took a sip

“Finn, I was just telling Archie here how he has to go to this pub, it’s just a few blocks away” Dan placed a hand on Archie’s shoulder shaking him a bit

“What’s so special about this pub?” a pub was just a pub, Finn found them all to be the same

“Just trust me on this mate, you both just need to go..I’m going tonight if you want to tag along and I highly recommend that you do” Dan patted Archie and Finn on the shoulders simultaneously

Finn shrugged he hadn’t had a night out in a long time and it was a Friday after all “yeah, I’ll go what time?”

“Well, nothing really happens until ten so how bout we meet there at nine” Dan looked between Archie and Finn

Finn furrowed his brows wondering what he meant by nothing starts until ten “Okay sounds good to me”

“You won’t regret it mate, I’ll call you later with directions” Dan smiled at Finn walking towards the door

“Oh and try to get Archer here to come with” Dan turned back before he left the break room

“So what do you say Arch” Finn looked back to Archie

“I dunno..”

“Oh come on mate live a little” Finn gave him a quick pat on the back

“It just sounds off..he said nothing starts until ten..like it’s a strip club or something” Archie gave Finn a puzzled look

“Well, he said pub not strip club” Finn shrugged

“He does know I’m gay right?”

“Not sure but that doesn’t have anything with you coming out with us tonight and getting piss drunk”

“But if it’s a strip club…” Archie trailed off

“It’s not a strip club, he would have said strip club if it was..just come with and we will find out together, I don’t wanna be stuck with Dan all night, you know how he gets when he drinks he befriends everyone when I just want to sip on my pint”

“Alright, I will but only because you’re my roommate and I’ll never hear the end of it if I don’t” Archie whined a bit

Finn smiled at Archie slapping him on the back “that’s the spirit Arch”

—

Archie and Finn stood outside the pub, it was a bit difficult to find as it was tucked down a lane that didn’t have much else on it. When they walked up there was a bit of a line so they stood in it, they weren’t even sure what the name of the pub was it didn’t have a sign just some red neon lights and a neon open sign.

Dan had finally arrived grinning ear to ear “I hope you lads are ready for a hell of a night”

By the time the three got to the door it was half nine, they were greeted by a tall guy with gapped teeth and blue eyes “welcome to Light it Up, the names Chop, now there’s only one rule, no touching the girls behind the bar, if you do you’ll have me to deal with” he cracked his knuckles

Dan shook his head while Archie and Finn just looked at each other confused, when they entered Finn couldn’t believe how packed it was and the music was blaring, currently playing was Guns n Roses Paradise City. The three pushed their way through the crowd of people to get to the bar.

Finn and Archie had reached the far left of the bar but Dan was a few people down in the middle but there wasn’t much they could do, it was too crowded. Upon reaching the bar Finn understood why no touching the girls was the only rule, all three behind the bar were unbelievably sexy.

He eyed them as they served the other patrons, there was a petite red headed one who had the biggest smile he had ever seen, then there was a slender brown haired girl who flashed a flirty smile at all the guys, then there was a tall black haired girl with killer curves and all the guys were staring at her chest when she served them, Finn supposes it didn’t help that all three girls were wearing shirts that said Light it Up with a deep slit down the center showing off their cleavage.

The Curvy one made her way down the bar to them “what can I do you fellas for” she smiled as she quickly wiped the bar space in front of them.

Finn was stunned he wasn’t sure what to say, she was beautiful, her eyes were nice and big she was wearing a bit of charcoal grey eye shadow and mascara, he looked down to her lips and instinctively licked his own, her full lips had a tint of a wine color on them, Finn opened and closed his mouth unable to speak “something wrong with him” she said looking at Archie nodding her head towards Finn

“No he’s fine, two fosters please” he smiled

“You got it stretch” she smiled and then winked at Finn

“What the hell Finn” Archie said as she got the pints

Finn was watching her “earth to Finn” Archie waved his hand in front of Finn

She made her way back over “here ya are” she set the pints down

“Thanks…” Archie raised an eyebrow looking for her name

“Rae” she smiled then pointed to the red head “Izzy” and “Chloe” as she pointed to the other

“I’m Archie” he smiled and nodded next to him “and my mute mate is Finn”

She chuckled small looking at Finn who glared at Archie

“I’m not mute” he smirked at Archie

“Just a man of few words, eh?” she said teasingly

Finn gave her a lusty look “just distracted” he glanced down at her chest

She followed his eyes down to her chest smirking at him when their eyes met again “well, if being distracted keeps you quiet then in a few minutes you will be speechless” she winked at him

“Why” he furrowed his brows

She grabbed his wrist checking his watch “in about five minutes I would move your drinks off the bar” she smiled and walked away.

Archie looked at Finn asking him what time it was he said five to ten, Finn watched as Rae went to the far side of the bar with the Izzy standing in the middle and Chloe standing in front of Finn and Archie.

The bar went quiet for a moment then a song came on loud Step inside walk this way, you and me babe, hey hey,

It was Def Leppards Pour Some Sugar on me, when the beat dropped Chloe who was in front of Finn and Archie climbed up standing on the bar, Finn and Archie grabbed their drinks swiftly as she started to dance. Finn looked down the bar where he saw Izzy and Rae dancing as well.

His jaw dropped as he stepped back some to watch them dance, there were rails above the bar that the girls would hold onto as they swayed and did figure eights with their hips, the men around the bar singing the song with their pints in the air as the girls smiled down at them.

Chloe danced her way to the middle of the bar meeting Rae and Izzy, the guys in the bar started hooting and hollering at the girls when they grinded on each other, when the girls separated Finn couldn’t keep his eyes off Rae who was still at the other end of the bar.

Take bottle, shake it up, break the bubble, break it up

Chloe was back dancing in front of Finn and Archie, she did hair flip and ran her hands up her body as she stood up right she had a bottle of whiskey in her hand, Finn looked down the bar and saw the men leaning forward with their mouths open, she turned the bottle over pouring it into the mouths of some guys as she strutted down to the other side of the bar while Rae did the same making her way back over to Finn and Archie, Finn caught her eye and she gave him a cheeky smile as he leaned forward with his mouth open and she poured the whiskey down his throat quickly wiping a bit off his lower lip with her thumb causing him to lick his bottom lip immediately after. 

Rae held on to stripper pole that was at the end of the bar next to them from behind, Finn hadn’t even noticed it was there, she was dancing and rubbing up against it flipping her hair and moving her hips so sexually that Finn had to consciously try to control getting an erection, and the way her breast were bouncing wasn’t helping either.

Rae made her way over to Finn singing I’m hot sticky sweet, from my head to my feet, yeah placing her hands on either side of his head rolling it around as she flipped her hair bringing him close to her chest then pushed him back a bit smirking at him.

Rae was dancing closer to the middle of the bar holding on to the railing above her head as she danced sideways her legs open, Finn looked to see that Chloe was in the same position on the other end of the bar, then the whole bar sang out red light, yellow light green light a go and Izzy did a bit of a run before sliding through Chloe and Rae’s legs stopping in front of Finn and Archie. 

Then Izzy was swinging around on the stripper pole as Rae and Chloe danced on each other in the center of the bar back to back, then this time picking up bottles of vodka turning them upside down as they strutted back down opposite ends of the bar, Finn leaned forward as Rae got closer to him, Rae gave him a little wink as she poured it in his mouth.

The girls shimmied and danced back to the center of the bar where they put their arms around each other’s shoulders with the Izzy in the middle, Rae and Chloe had their free arm in the air pumping it up and down swaying their hips and stomping their feet as they sang out the last bit of the song along with most of the pub.

When the song ended the entire pub was hooting and cheering them, all three jumped back down behind the bar at the same time and immediately went back to serving drinks. Some of the men were chatting them up, Finn could see Dan chatting up Chloe as Rae made her way back over.

“You ready for another round” she leaned forward a bit on the bar

Finn just nodded his head and Archie was still in shock at what he had just witnessed

“So how was your first time, you’re cherry nice and popped” she teased

Finn broke out into a fit of laughter “that was something…I.. I’ve never seen anything like it”

“Oh it gets better” she winked at Finn

“Just wait until you see Chloe and Izzy in the next one” she smirked wiping the bar down quick

Finn nodded “you’re not in the next one” he sounded a bit disappointed

“Why, you like what you see” she smiled raising an eyebrow

He grinned at her devilishly and shook his head no “loving it” he said in a low voice

She looked at Archie who was still in shock “I’m in it, but just remember no touching” she smirked and walked down to the middle of the bar, Finn watched her the entire time, he couldn’t take his eyes off of her.

“What do you think is going to happen next” Archie leaned in to ask Finn

Finn tore his eyes away from Rae “I don’t know mate but I don’t know how it can top that last one”

Finn and Archie were sipping on their fourth pint chatting when a song started, Finn turned to see if he could see Rae but she wasn’t behind the bar, Izzy and Chloe made their way to the top of the bar with little sailor hats on moving their hips side to side and snapping their fingers, Finn noticed people started turning towards the back of the pub

Sweet, sugar, candyman 

Finn stood to see that Rae was singing live she made her way through the crowd singing and dancing on some of the guys but they were not touching her even though danced against them. He looked back to see Chloe and Izzy clapping singing tarzan and jane were swinging on a vine, sipping from a bottle of vodka double wine

Sweet, Sugar, Candyman

Rae sang and danced her way over to Finn and Archie rubbing up on some of the guys on her way, she danced on Finn as she held is neck from behind her, Finn hoping he would not get an erection while her arse grinded on him, singing He’s a one stop, gotcha hot, making all the panties drop….he’s a one stop got me hot, making my uh pop at the pop of the p she pushed off him making her way towards the center of a the crowd in front of the bar, Chloe and Izzy were still clapping and singing along on top of it. When she the song ended there were cheers and shouts for an encore but Rae just smiled hopping up on to the bar swinging her legs around and jumping down behind it.

Finn couldn’t take the grin off his face he had never been so turned on in his life and not being able to touch Rae as she grinded that perfect arse against him was painful.

Rae made her way back towards Finn and Archie “you want another” she nodded at them

Finn shook his head no “is there going to be another performance”

“Would you be able to handle another one” she smirked raising an eyebrow

Finn didn’t say anything he just smiled “ we only do two because the guys tend to get a little handsy towards the end of the night” she smiled then nodded to Chop

“Chop had to forcibly remove a few that got too friendly, so we only do two”

“So you can grind on us but we can’t touch you” his voice hinted at how unfair it was

“That’s right” she said in a high pitched voice smiling devilishly

“What if we don’t want you to grind on us” he said smugly

She smiled “well, if you come again I’ll make sure not to grind on you” she said in playfully sarcastic voice

His eyes bugged out of his head a little “that was just a hypothetical question don’t do anything crazy now”

She laughed “trust me , I can tell who wants it and who doesn’t, for instance Arch here is gay, am I right” she looked at Archie

Archie smiled shaking his head “so I wouldn’t dance on him”

“how could you tell I wanted it” Finn asked with a curious smile

“You didn’t just want it Finn…you were aching for it” she emphasized squinting her eyes a bit

“Maybe I was” he leaned forward a bit

“No maybe’s, the way you were looking at me even glasses here knows what you’re thinking” she said nodding at Archie who laughed not being able to believe the balls this girl had.

“What’s the rule on dating customers” he looked up at her through his lashes with a little smirk

“It’s frowned upon but no rule, but Archie is gay so why would I date him” she nodded at him and used her thumb to point

Archie sputtered into his beer laughing

“Ha ha” Finn said giving her a smirk

“Have you ever dated a customer” Finn asked in all seriousness

“Most of them just want to fuck not date” she said bluntly

Finn was a little taken aback by her but he liked it, did he want to fuck her, definitely, but he wanted to properly take her out on a date and get to know her, he liked her attitude.

“How about I take you out sometime” he smiled up through his lashes

“No thanks” she smiled walking towards the middle of the bar, Finn watched as she talked to Dan who bought himself and her a shot she tossed it back and as she slammed the shot glass on the bar she caught Finn looking at her and she blew him a quick kiss.

Finn, Archie and Dan left around half one in the morning

“What did I tell you mates one of hell of a night” Dan stood in between Archie and Finn slapping them on them on the shoulders as they helped Dan stumble down the street.

—

For the next two weeks Finn, Archie and Dan could be found at the pub every night, except for when it was closed on Sunday nights. Finn and Rae started to talk about their personal lives, he told her about where he worked and how he had always wanted to start a radio station. Rae told him how she had always wanted to be a radio dj but got sidetracked when she took this job but it made a good living. They discussed music and hobbies finding they had a lot in common, one thing being both having a parent who left them when they were little.

Rae told him she didn’t really like singing too many pop songs but as long as the crowd is pleased and it brings in customers she didn’t mind. Finn told her that the songs were definitely not the only reason people came in and winked at her. At the end of each night Finn would ask her out and she would always reply with “no thanks”

It was going on the seventeenth time Finn had come into the pub, the girls had just got done with their first song AC/DC Shook me all night and Finn could hear some drunk guy behind him commenting on how he would slam Rae against the bar and fuck her good. It took him a minute to collect himself and unclench his fists.

It was particularly packed for a Wednesday so Finn and Rae didn’t get to talk much, when it was time for Rae to sing she sang I love Rock and Roll. She was dancing and moving around the customers as she normally did, always making her way to Finn and he would whisper “dirty tease” in her ear as she grinded against him and still never touched her, as the week before when a guy groped Chloe Chop pummeled him and he was banned.

Rae was moving past the guy who was talking about her earlier and glanced at him, the guy pulled her to him and Rae started to fumble while she was singing, she was trying to pull away from him but the guy had a firm grip on her waist, she tried to push off him but was not having any luck she stopped singing when they guy squeezed her arse, the next thing she knew Finn was standing over the guy who was unconscious with what would appear to be a broken nose.

Rae looked at Finn in a bit of shock as Chloe and Izzy pulled her away from the scene. Finn helped Chop drag the guy out of the pub and told his mates that they were all banned.

Finn made his way back in but didn’t see Rae only Chloe and Izzy, it was going on midnight and the pub closed at midnight on Monday thru Thursday.

Rae didn’t come back out and Finn had to leave so he waited around outside hoping to get a chance to speak with Rae. He was worried that he scared her because remembering what happened he had gripped her arm pulling her away from the guy so he could get a clean shot.

About thirty minutes later all three girls and Chop walked out, Izzy and Chops arms linked to which Finn raised an eyebrow.

“Hey Rae, can I talk to you for a minute” he said softly

Chop turned to Rae to see what she wanted to do

“Yeah sure, it’s okay Chop” she waved him off

“So Chop and Izzy” he nodded towards them

“Yep” she sighed

“He doesn’t mind” he asked in all seriousness

“Nope, no touching rule remember..it’s strictly enforced” she shrugged

Finn nodded “look I’m sorry if I scared you earlier..it’s just I didn’t know what else to do” he scratched his right ear looking down

“I was scared earlier but not of you..that was the first time it happened to me” she said a bit shakily

Finn looked a bit shocked, he couldn’t believe it never happened before she was stunning the way she moved and her voice she was just the whole package.

“Really” he blurted out

“I mean it’s just you’re bloody gorgeous, it’s really hard for me to not let my hands roam over your body when you dance on me” Finn blushed and looked away

Rae looked away smiling “yeah well, most are regulars and know better this guy must have been new”

Finn shook his head they stood in silence for a moment “well, I just wanted to make sure you were okay” he shrugged stuffing his hands in his jean pockets

“I’m fine, Finn” she smiled

“Right well, see ya laters” he smiled at her and turned walking away

He got a few feet away “not going to ask me out this time”

He turned around to see Rae rocking a bit on her heals as she bit her bottom lip “am I going to get a different answer” he asked back

She shrugged tilting her head “dunno, you have to ask”

He turned walking back over to her

“Wanna go out sometime” he smiled fidgeting with his hands

Rae let out a breath “I guess” then broke out into a grin

Finn grinned bigger than her “so I had to hit a guy, for you to agree to go out with me”

“No, I was going to say yes tonight anyway” she shrugged a bit smugly

“Really” he raised his eyebrow and his voice hitched

“Yep, now how’s about my knight and shining armor walks me home” she smiled

“S’pose I could do that” Finn tried to sound non-chalant about it but a smile broke out on his face

As they walked both had their hands tucked into the pockets of their jackets causing their elbows to brush but neither seemed to mind. Finn and Rae discussed a good time for their date because he worked during the day and she worked the night, so they settled on the coming Sunday.

“Look Finn, just so you know if you decide to keep coming to the pub, what happened tonight is bound to happen again and if this..” she motions between them “goes anywhere you can’t hit every guy who gropes me, Chop will take care of it and I feel like you need to know this before we even start anything because this is my job and I don’t want to argue over something like this happening, I’ve seen it with Chloe and her ex” she explained as Finn nodded

“Well, first I will definitely continue to come to the pub, and second I really would like this..” he motioned between them “to go somewhere because I really like you and third if a guy touches you..all I can do is try my best not to do anything and wait for Chop..that’s all I can promise” he shrugged

“I guess that’s fair” she played with the key in her hand

“I’ll see you tomorrow then” she looked up at Finn

“Same time, same place” he smiled

Rae stepped down a stair so she was level with Finn “goodnight Finnley, thanks” she kissed him on the cheek close to his mouth.

Finn stood outside her building for a good five minutes after she went in, smiling to himself before heading home.

——

songs : Def leppard pour some sugar on me , Christina Aguilera Candyman, AC/DC shook me all night, Joan Jett I love Rock and Roll


	2. Chapter 2

For the next few nights Finn would wait around for Rae after the pub closed to walk her home. When he was in the pub he still abided by the no touching rule, even though she gave Chop the heads up about him and her, it’s not like he didn’t want to touch her because lord knows he did but he really liked her and respected her enough to not take advantage of a situation, plus he didn’t want to touch her and give other guys the impression it was allowed, so the only time he would touch her is when he would walk her home, he would link his arm with hers and give her a kiss on the cheek goodnight.

It was finally Sunday, Finn and Rae were to spend the whole day together, the only thing was he had to stop off at work to help Archie set up for a shoot, normally he would just pass it off to Dan but the band specifically asked for him, and it was the bands only time to get the shoot done because they would be busy rehearsing to play the Brit Awards the following weekend, not to mention this was a special edition of the mag so he really had no choice, but Finn suspected Rae wouldn’t mind stopping off for a bit.

“Hiya” she greeted him and he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek, 

“Hi, girl” he said lacing their hands together finally, it was a very pleasant change from just linking arms.

“So what are we doing today” she smiled at him as they took off walking

“Well, first I thought we could rummage through my favorite record shop and then after we gotta meet Archie for a work thing really quick if that’s okay” he looked at her worriedly

“Yeah that’s sounds good” she nodded and smiled

“Great, then after maybe get dinner” he smiled, raising his brows in question.

“Yeah alright” she flashed him a smile

It was eleven in the morning and he had to meet Archie at two, Rae and Finn rummaged through vinyl’s and chatted for the next few hours, Rae was thrilled to have found and Oasis album, she had told Finn that hers was broken in the move and how it just wasn’t the same on cd, Finn smiled agreeing with her and told her about his extensive vinyl collection.

It was going on 1:30 and Finn told Rae it was time to go meet Archie.

As they walked hand in hand in the direction of the magazines studieo, Finn asked Rae how she started at Light it up.

“Actually, it was Chop and Izzy who got me the job” She revealed

“Really” Finn looked a bit surprised

“Yeah, I was working part time as a bartender at the time at this place called Rockin’ Tina’s, it’s a Karaoke/restaurant place, I worked there while I was an intern at a small radio station… any way Chop and Izzy were there because she loves to Karaoke, and she sent him to talk to me, said that the place they worked was looking for a new girl and that I should audition” Rae shrugged her shoulders simple like.

“So I asked them what kind of place it was, and at first I didn’t think it would be for me but Izzy pressed on that I should just audition, and well, you’ve seen her how can you say no to that face, so I went…and got the job the same day” she smiled

“Wow, what did you have to do for the audition” Finn asked curiously

“Well, they did like a mock run, so I had to mix different drinks and I had to show that I could dance, and at first I was a bit nervous, because I didn’t know I would be dancing on the bar, and well, I don’t look like Izzy or Chloe, but they said just to give it a go so I did, and they liked it…said I would bring in a lot of people with my dancing..but really, I think it’s because I have big tits” she said non-chalantly

Finn started to laugh Rae laughing along with him as they neared the building, “I’m sure people come for other reasons besides your amazing tits” he said trying to hold back another grin

“Yeah..okay” Rae scoffed playfully, then grinned cheekily “amazing huh?”

“Oh yeah” he glanced down at her chest

“They are pretty decent set” she looked down at her chest and smirked, they laughed

“So what does Archie need help with” she said as she bumped his shoulder with hers looking back to him.

Finn smiled but was distracted by the fact that they were talking about her breasts, normally he was never this forward with a girl, but he couldn’t help it, he loved the way they played off each other…“uh..he’s photographing a band we are featuring in our Back to Basics edition of the magazine, and he needs help on the set up.” he shrugged opening the door to the building behind where he works.

Rae nodded “Cool..what band”

“I..I don’t remember their name” Finn laughed, he knew who the band was but wanted to surprise her 

“Finn!” she swatted him playfully

Finn opened the door to the shoot “you’re the one who will be doing the layout and you can’t even remember the name of the band you’ll be featuring” she smiled shaking her head at him as he walked in

Finn shrugged as he walked passed Rae “hey Finn” he heard, he looked over Rae who was shaking her head standing in front of him

Finn smiled and stepped to the side of Rae “hey Liam..how’ve you been” Rae turned and saw Finn extend his hand as she looked up she saw he was talking to Liam Gallagher.

“I’m alright mate..just Arch, y’know” Liam said nodding back to Archie, who was talking to Noel.

“Yeah, I know” Finn rolled his eyes with a smile, and Rae nudged him

“Oh, sorry, Liam this is Rae” he motioned to her

“Hi Rae” he smiled

Rae let out a nervous laugh “hi” she said small

“Liam come on” Archie called

Liam sighed and Finn said “good luck” with a sympathetic smile

“I’ll be right back” Finn told Rae, Finn walked over to Archie and was motioning to different props, having them moved around, and helping rearrange the lights before walking back over to Rae.

Rae poked Finn in the side when he walked back to her “Ow! What the hell Rae!”

“Oasis Finn…OASIS” she said her eyes wide in shock

“I know who they are, Rae” he teased

“Finn, how are you going to top our next date” she asked, as she watched the shoot

“Oh, so you wanna go out again” he smirked, as he watched her

“Well, not if one of the Gallagher brothers ask me out first” she still kept her eyes on the shoot smiling in awe.

“Rae, I have no problem hitting one of them if they ask you out, just know that” he said in all seriousness

She looked over at Finn “well, if one of them asks me before you do I am not going to say no, now am I”

Finn laughed shaking his head “Rae, would you like to go out again”

“Are they going to be there” she nodded over to Oasis

“No”

Rae sighed “I guess I can make do with just you” she winked at him

Finn chuckled wrapping one arm around her waist and kissed her on the cheek.

When the shoot was over Rae had a chance to talk to the band for a few minutes and Archie even took their picture.

Rae and Finn went to and early dinner after the shoot, he listened as Rae banged on about Oasis and how they helped her survive her teen years, saying that she was bullied a bit because of her size but now had no qualms about it, because why care what a bunch of snooty bitches think when the guys wanted her anyway. Finn whole heartedly agreed with her, adding it’s not all about looks but she did hit the jackpot in the beauty department and had curves in all the right places, Rae playfully batted her eyelashes at Finn causing them both to laugh. 

After dinner Finn walked Rae home, “So good day” he asked as they stood in front of her building

“Meh, it was alright” she shrugged then broke out into a grin

“Best day ever, best date ever” she wrapped her arms around Finns neck

“So you didn’t mind the little work detour” Finn said as he wrapped his arms around Rae

“Only a little” she sighed pretending to be unimpressed but couldn’t help but smile and place her lips on his.

Finn held her close as the kiss deepened, Finn let out a small groan as Rae pulled away he sighed not wanting to let her go. Rae turned walking up two steps and opened the door to her building, Finn walked up one more stair as she turned around he pulled her in for one last kiss but when he broke away, she grabbed his hand pulling him into the building.

When they made it into Rae’s flat, Rae walked in turning on some lights setting her keys down in a little bowl by the door, shrugged off her leather jacket while Finn looked around it was an open floor plan which he liked, she had crates of vinyl’s along the brick wall across from the sofa, she had her sound system underneath the window which was to the right of the sofa. Finn noted she had band posters on the walls here and there along with a few pictures of her, Chloe, and Izzy. 

Rae pulled Finn by his belt loops toward her “Finnley” she whispered

She pulled him forcefully into a kiss, leading him to her bedroom their lips still attached as they fell back on her bed kissing long and slow. Soon his leather jacket was strewn across the room along with her tee shirt, Rae straddled Finn as they kissed grinding against him, Finn let out a low growl when Rae sucked on his neck. Finn rolled them over so he was on top, he wasn’t sure how long they had been kissing and really he didn’t mind he could have snogged her all night but other parts of his body were aching for more and he needed to slow down.

“Rae..” Finn said in between kisses “I think” “we should stop now” he ran his hand back up her side cupping her breast through her singlet, she let out a small moan, even though he desperately wanted to keep going, he was sure he she could feel how much he wanted her, and the way she was moving her hips against him was not helping, but he wanted to take it slow, she was the only one on his radar, and he didn’t want to mess anything up by rushing sex.

Rae pulled away from Finn breathless “you’re right, you’re right” she said as Finn kissed along her jaw

Rae laid in Finns arms while he stroked her hair, he glanced over at her clock on the side table it showing half twelve.

“Rae” he whispered

“hmm” she replied sleepily

“I have to go” he said reluctantly, wishing he didn’t have work in the morning.

She made a displeased sound and nuzzled closer to him, Finn sighed contently resting his chin on top of her head, and figured it wouldn’t hurt to stay a bit longer.

Finn woke to the sound of his alarm on his phone going off.

He reached in his pocket slowly pulling it out and turning it off, Rae rolled over facing Finn placing her hand on his chest

“Finn” she mumbled

“Morning Rae” he stroked her cheek

“You stayed” she said as her eyes fluttered open

“You wouldn’t let me leave” he smiled giving her a quick peck

She sighed nuzzling closer “but I have to go now, I have work in a bit, gotta go home and shower”

“Okay” she leaned up giving him a quick kiss

“Will I see you tonight?” she asked as he got out of bed

“I’ll be there” he leaned over her pecking her on the cheek, she snuggled back down in to her pillows and sighed happily.

As Finn turned to walk out of the room he saw a stripper pole in the corner and glanced back at Rae smiling, he checked his watch and shook his head as he made his way quietly out of her flat.

–

That night Finn and Archie finally made it into the pub, it always seemed to have a lot of people even on a Monday night. Finn and Archie made it to the bar where they were greeted by Izzy

“Hiya boys, Fosters right” she smiled toothily

Finn and Archie nodded and couldn’t help but smile back at her, they had never seen her without a smile

As they drank their pints Finn looked around for Rae and soon saw her coming from the back with a few bottles in her hand, when she spotted Finn she winked at him and he blushed slightly, he loved when she would wear dark lipstick, the wine color on her lips in contrast with her pale skin and dark hair, especially now that he had tasted them, and paired with dark smokey eye shadow and dark eyeliner just made his brain go fuzzy.

“You’re hopeless mate” Archie patted him on the shoulder

“Leave off” Finn shrugged his shoulder

“Is it that obvious” he turned to Archie with a questioning look

“Oh yeah” he said then took a drink of his pint

“But at least you got to know her, and don’t just like her just for how she looks, ya know” he nodded towards Rae

Finn looked over as she was serving a guy a drink who was looking at her chest

“Yeah, but at first it was kinda about how she looked because..well look at her Arch” he glanced back at Rae

“Even as a gay man, I know Finn, I know” he said assuredly

“But now it’s more than that, I really like her for her, you know” he looked at Archie and back to Rae

“Yeah I know, so did anything happen with you two last night, I mean Oasis” Archie said then sipped his pint.

“Nah, we’re taking it slow..and it was only our first date, Arch” he didn’t need to tell Archie how they made out for hours, in her flat, on her bed. 

“Yeah but you guys have been talking for almost three weeks now so really it was more of like a proper date”

“Maybe, but I don’t want to move to fast and mess this up, and now I need to plan a perfect second date..any ideas” Finn wasn’t sure how he could top the first one, it was just pure luck, well scheduling issues that made it happen, but he suspected Rae would love whatever he came up with, he just wanted it to be perfect.

“Nah mate” Archie said taking a sip of his pint.

“Hiya Arch, Finnley” Rae said as she walked up to the pair

“What are you two on about” she smiled

“Finn here was asking me for ideas for your second date”

Finn sputtered his pint and glared at Archie

Rae smiled “oh don’t worry, I have an idea I’ll tell you about it at the end of the night” then winked at him

Finn went a bit wide eyed and gulped as she walked away, he turned to Archie “what do you think it is”

Archie smiled at Finn “I dunno, but I bet you are going to be one lucky man” he patted him on the shoulder

Things went on as usual in the pub, the girls did there first song which was Warrants Sweet Cherry Pie, when Rae poured whiskey down into Finns mouth she would wipe a bit off and give him a wink. When it came time for her to sing which was Finn’s favorite part, one because he loved her voice and two because of how she would grind on him.

The song that came on was Christina Aguilera’s Dirrty, Rae sang and danced her way over to Finn grinding against him as she sang..

Tight hip huggers (low for sure), Shake a little somethin’ (on the floor), I need that, uh, to get me off Sweatin’ until my clothes come off..

She turned shooting him a little wink before brushing past him, where he is sure he felt her hand graze his crotch. Rae made her way on to the bar with Chloe and Izzy, and danced as Redman’s part of the song played.

When the song ended the girls jumped down immediately starting to serve drinks, the men were eager for their attention after they danced, so it took some time for Rae to make it over to Finn, which he understood, it was her job and knew she made a good part of her money off tips.

He was unsettled though as he watched Rae hand a man his pint, he was good looking, wearing a nice suit, but Finn didn’t like that when he handed Rae the money he held on to her hand, Finn could see that the guy was chatting her up, Rae just smiling trying to be polite but when she tried to pull her hand away the guy gripped her tighter, Finn looked over to Chop and whistled, Chop came over to see the man still had a hold of Rae as she told him she wasn’t interested and to let go, the man twisted her wrist roughly before Chop pulled him by the collar forcefully leading him out of the bar.

Finn pushed passed the crowd trying to meet Rae on the opposite side of the bar

“Rae are you alright” Finn asked from over the bar

“I think its sprained not sure” she said, as she held her limp wrist

“Maybe you should go see a doctor, might be broken” he said as he watched her examine it

Chop walked back over to check she was alright

“Got rid, Raemundo, you alright” he asked, maneuvering over the bar to her

“I don’t know reckon it’s sprained, don’t think it broken” she looked at Chop

Chop delicately examined her wrist “not broken, just badly sprained, doubt you will be able to grip a pint for at least a week, go ahead and take tonight and the rest of the week off” Chop said

“I can’t Chop the girls will be left shorthanded and the performances” Rae sighed worriedly

“I’ll handle that Rae, you just get better..have Finny here take you home” Chop patted her on the shoulder

Rae sighed and walked over to Finn “Meet me around back, yeah” she asked, Finn nodded and watched as she went towards the stockroom

“Hiya” he said as she walked in to the alley

“Hi” she smiled holding her left wrist close to her

“What happened” he asked motioning to the bar

“Chop gave me the week off to get better” she sighed

“No, I mean I heard that part, but with that guy” he furrowed his brows

“Oh, he uh..was just saying that he liked my voice and the way I dance and…well just.. if I would be up for a good time” she chuckled rolling her eyes

Finn snorted a laugh “and what did you say”

“I told him that I wasn’t interested and tried to pull my hand away but he wouldn’t let me…so he asked if it was because I had a boyfriend..” she looked at Finn with an unreadable expression.

“..and” he said with a small smile

“and I told him no..”

“Oh..” he said feeling a bit defeated

“…I told him that I had a girlfriend..” she grinned cheekily at Finn causing him to laugh

“..and he said we should all get together sometime and I told him I’m not interested and he tightened his grip on me, pulling me towards him then Chop came up” she shrugged

“..and now I’m off work for a week” she sighed looking back at the pub

“I’m sorry that happened to ya Rae” Finn sighed

“Guys can be right pricks” Finn said sternly

“Yeah..I know, but at least it wasn’t as bad as last week” she sighed remembering

“True and this time I let Chop handle it” Finn shrugged trying not to smile

“Oh so you told Chop” she smiled, knowing that he was serious about her.

“It was that or..y’know” he said shrugging his shoulders

“Oh right” she smiled, they held each other’s gaze for a moment.

“So about this girlfriend of yours, when do I get to meet her” Finn said cheekily

“Not anytime soon, I don’t think it’s working out between us..plus I met someone else” she sighed playfully like she was unsure

“New girlfriend then?” he smiled at her

“No, boyfriend maybe, not sure yet though” she shrugged, furrowing her brows like she was thinking.

“Oh yeah, why aren’t you sure” he furrowed his brows

“Well, I met him a few weeks ago and we’ve talked a lot and I really like him, and we did have a pretty epic first date but I don’t know if that means we are boyfriend and girlfriend, what do you think” she looked up at him, her poker face on point.

“I’m not sure, do you want him to be your boyfriend?” he asked seriously, and hoped she’d say yes

“hmm..I don’t know..might be nice if he was I s’pose” she pretended to think about it.

“Well, I think he’s a twat if he doesn’t want you as a girlfriend”

“I agree” she smiled at him

Finn smiled bashfully looking up at her through his lashes “So, shall I walk my girlfriend home or to the hospital”

“Definitely home” she said, then leaned in giving him a quick peck on the lips

Finn smiled as he walked with her his left hand on her lower back as she cradled her left arm with her right as they walked.

“So what are you going to do with your time off” Finn asked as they walked slowly

“I dunno, didn’t really think about it yet” she shrugged

“Well, some time off will be nice won’t it” he looked over to her

“Yeah, and you can come over at a decent hour” she smiled at him

“Oh yeah” he grinned back

“Yeah and you can make me dinner because Chop said I had to rest up..” she smiled cheekily at him

“What makes you think I would want to do that” he smiled cunningly at her

“Well, I can always get my body builder neighbor Scott, to help me out, I’m sure he would be more than willing” she shrugged

Finn gave her hurt look, she played a damn good game, then smiled “you like pasta?”

“Love it” she said then laughed

“By the way, with my wrist out of commission for a bit I’m going to have to push my date idea to the back burner for a while” she sighed, turning to stand in front of him as they stood outside her building

“What did you have in mind” he asked curiously

“You’ll find out soon enough” she winked at him

“Any way I better go in and put some ice on this” she looked down to her wrist

Finn nodded shuffling his feet, “RICE” he blurted out

“What” Rae said scrunching up her face

“Uh..um.. RICE..Rest..Ice..Compression..Elevation” he smiled feeling a bit embarrassed

“Oh…” she said wondering how he knew that information

Finn caught her baffled look “learned it ages ago when I played football, not sure if it works the same for a sprained wrist as it does for a sprained ankle though” he nervously scratched his right ear

Rae smiled and using her right hand pulled Finn into her kissing him, Finn made sure to be wary of her wrist as they kissed; when they pulled apart foreheads resting together Rae gave Finn a small smile, then brought her right thumb up to his mouth wiping away some of the lipstick she left behind causing him to like his lips and smile; she then pressed her lips to his once more and said “my knight and shining armor strikes again” Finn chuckled as she went to pull away but her brought her lips back to his.

Moments later, Rae winced at the pain in her wrist both knowing she had to go inside and tend to it

“I’ll talk you tomorrow, yeah” Finn said

“Yes” she smiled

“Goodnight, Rae” he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek

“Night, Finnley” she smiled then walked up the steps of her building, she flashed Finn one more smile before closing the door.

“Tomorrow” Finn breathed out smiling


	3. Final

Rae: afternoon Finnley x

Finn: hey girl :)

Rae: Coming by later?

Finn: off at 6, be there about 6:20?

Rae: perfect gives me plenty of time x

Finn: ??

Rae: to get dressed ;)

Finn: Cheeky xx

Rae: you love it, see you later Finnley xx

Finn: I do, laters ;) x

“Finn…earth to Finn” Archie says, he’s been saying that a lot more lately.

“Yep..yeah..sorry what?” Finn looked up from his phone

“Rae” Archie said matter of factly

“What about her?” Finn said his face feeling a bit hot

“You were texting her” Archie asked, knowing his best friend was hopeless.

“Yeah, going to hers later” he shrugged putting his phone in his pocket

“She’s not sick of you yet?” Archie teased

“Ha Ha” Finn smirked

“How was she after what happened?” Archie asked plopping down in Finns chair.

“She was alright, made a joke of it..but was shaken by it y’know” Finn looked up at Archie, he whacked Archie’s foot which he tried to put it on Finns desk.

“You guys have been spending a lot of time together..is it getting serious?” Archie asked curiously

 

“Yeah, well, we are an official couple now” Finn smiled and shrugged pleased at how that sounded

“When did all this happen?” Archie asked

“Last night..bit of a long story” Finn rubbed the back of his neck.

“Good for you mate, you deserve someone good after the Stacey fiasco” Archie got up patting him on the back

“Why you gotta bring that shit up Arch?” Finn turned to Archie, who as now standing in the doorway

“Just saying is all” Archie put up his hands in defense

“Right” Finn said, turning back towards his desk

–

“Hey” Finn smiled as Rae opened the door

“Hiya” Rae grinned motioning for Finn to come in

“How was your day” she asked as she shut the door

She turned for Finns answer and he swooped her up in his arms, she gently rested her sprained wrist on his shoulder as they kissed.

“Better now” he said as they pulled apart

“How’s your wrist” he asked looking at it

“Bit better with RICE” she smiled cheekily, he snorted a laugh

“So what did you do today?” Finn asked as they walked over to the sofa

“Not much really, just lounged about y’know..kinda boring actually” she shrugged as Finn flicked through her vinyl’s.

Finn turned to her with The Smiths album in his hand “What would you normally do during the day, like before work” he wondered

“Uh, usually I get up around noon, y’know because I work nights, then I practice the song I would be singing and brush up on my dancing skills with Nancy” she smiled at Finn

“Nancy?” Finn said as he sat down next to her

“Yep, Nancy” She sighed leaning into his shoulder

Finn raised his arm wrapping it around her shoulders so she could lean in to his chest.

“That your girlfriend” Finn smiled cheekily at her

“Yeah” Rae sighed

Finn pulled his head back in surprise

“You wanna meet her still?” Rae looked up at him with a hopeful smile

“Uhh…” Finn said very confused

“Come on” Rae said playfully.

Finn followed Rae into her bedroom unsure of what he would find, as entered he didn’t see Rae initially

“Meet Nancy” Rae said

Finn stepped further into the room, looking to the left where he saw Rae with her right hand wrapped around the stripper pole he had seen when he stayed the night.

Finn felt his face go hot as he smiled shyly at Rae “How long have you been together?” Finn asked cheekily

Rae held on to the pole with her right hand extending her body away walking slowly around the pole “Oh, for quite a while” she winked at Finn.

Finn caught Rae’s lips with his when she came back around the pole, she released her grip on the pole bringing her right hand to the back of his head as her left clung to her body, Finn pulled her closer but she winced so he pulled out of the kiss touching foreheads.

“Pasta” he smiled, rubbing his thumb along her kiss swollen lips

“Yeah” she breathed out

As Finn made the sauce for the pasta, Rae sat at the counter watching him icing her wrist. Finn served up the pasta and they chatted back and forth about music, about her old radio jobs and how the layout for the Oasis shoot was going. After dinner before he settled down on the sofa Finn pulled something out of his bag, he walked over to the sofa plopping down next to Rae on her right side.

“Here” he told her as he handed her a large envelope

“What’s this” she furrowed her brows as she took the envelope from him

He just smiled and shrugged waiting for her to open it.

Rae set the envelope in her lap, she undid the lip and slid out some pictures, she turned them right side up a huge smile gracing her face; they were the pictures she took with Oasis.

“Finn, these are great” she kissed him on the cheek

“Give that kiss to Archie for me, yeah” she smiled looking at her pictures

“What!” he scoffed playfully at her

She set the pictures down on the coffee table in front of them then swung her left leg over Finns lap so she was straddling him, resting her arms on his shoulders. Finn brought his hands around to her lower back lightly rubbing them up and down, he could feel her soft shiver.

“Thank you, Finnley” she said softly as she kissed him close to his mouth, she kissed along his jawline, Finn letting out a sigh as she nibbled on his ear, his hands gripping her tighter when she hit a sweet spot. Rae kissed her way back to his lips, Finn hungrily awaiting her. When their lips connected and he felt her tongue enter his mouth he let out a low growl, he brought his right hand up around the back of her neck as his left held on tight to her lower back, pushing her close so her chest was flush against him and she was slowly rubbing against him while lightly tugging on his hair.

Finn could feel himself growing under her and knows she must feel him to “Rae..” he said “hmm” she hummed as she kissed down his neck “maybe we should slow down” he said breathless

Rae stopped kissing him looking at him in confusion “Finn, my wrist is fine” she smiled at him and began kissing him again, Finn kissed her but knew they needed to slow down.

“No, it’s not that” he said as he begrudgingly pulled away from her

She had a hurt look on her face “oh..do you not want..” she said softly

“NO! god no! of course I do, jesus do I” he said holding her face in his hands

“Then what?” she said as she slumped her shoulders and tried to un-straddle Finn

Finn held her in place, his hands back on her hips “it’s just…I don’t want to rush with you, I really like you and I don’t want to rush sex” he said softly

Rae nodded her head but still seemed hurt “look, I was in a bad relationship before where we didn’t take the time to get to know each other and basically just ended up using each other for sex..” “…and I want to get to know you before we get to the physical part..I mean I know it probably sounds stu—“ Finn was cut off by Rae’s lips on his. “It’s not stupid” she mumble against his lips

Finn held her face in his hands as he pulled away both with a small smile “No?” he searched her eyes

“No, it’s really sweet” she sighed touching her forehead to his

“Yeah?” he breathed

“Yeah” she said brushing her nose against his

Finn smiled placing his lips on hers, eventually Finn guided Rae onto her back him hovering over her as they kissed; they broke apart when Finns phone beeped. Finn sighed as he sat up, Rae swung her legs down on to the floor fixing her hair with her right hand.

Finn walked over pulling his phone out of his bag “Its Arch..gotta be in early tomorrow to go over the final layout with him” he sighed

Rae stood up walking over to Finn sliding her arm around his waist “See you tomorrow” she asked softly placing a kiss on his shoulder.

“If you want” he smiled and shrugged happily “Oh, I want” Rae said in a lusty voice

Finn gave Rae a peck on the lips, she walked him to the door waiting as he put on his leather jacket, she opened the door leaning against it as he stepped out into the hall, “I’ll see you tomorrow, I’ll let you know what time” he smiled.

Rae leaned into the hall pulling Finn by the shirt back to her crashing their lips together, Finn chuckling through it “I really like you to, Finnley” she mumbled against his lips

Finn smiled as he kissed her, she pushed him off of her smiling cheekily “see ya later Finn”

Finn chuckled shaking his head “night girl” he smiled “night Finn” she closed the door to het flat

—

Finn and Rae spent every evening of her week off together, he would cook her dinner and tell her how work went and she would ask questions about different artists and about how they decide on layouts. Finn loved the way he and Rae had actual conversations, that when he talked Rae listened and asked questions, other girls just pretended to listen. Even though it was only a week they both fell into a comfortable routine, and after dinner they would have a bit of make-out sesh while listening to music. 

Rae’s wrist was feeling much better by the fifth day but Finn insisted she take the last few days to make sure she was absolutely fine, she smiled cheekily at him and said “okay if you insist..but that means you have to wait” Finn told her “I do..and wait for what” “you will have to wait and see” she kissed him dragging her finger down his chest, he gatherd up her fingers crashing his lips to hers as she giggled.

–

On Rae’s first night back to work everyone was stoked to have her back, many of the regulars saying it just wasn’t the same without her. And she was glad to be back, but she really did enjoy her time off. She loved hanging about with Finn at a decent hour chatting back and forth about anything and everything, she loved that he cooked them dinner happily every night, it was something she could easily get used to. And she did find things to do during the day, she had actually done quite of bit of job searching, talking with Finn about all the various bands he gets to meet and the interviews and photo shoots he sits in on inspired her to look for something that has to do with her first true love, music.

She had been back at work for three weeks now, and everything in her life was going well, she had Finn which was the best part. She told him she never dated customers which was true, but she had a feeling about him but wanted to give herself time to make sure her feeling was right and she was happy to find that she was in fact right about him. He was everything she thought he was, sweet, kind, caring and considerate; and the fact that he was the one who wanted to take the time and get to know one another, told her that he was serious about them. She loved their little routine they had on the week she had off and would often mention it to Finn when he would walk her home at the end of the night, Finn saying that he missed and enjoyed that time as well, but at least they got to spend all day together on Sundays being lazy just listening to music, sometimes they tried to watch a movie but never paid any attention because they were to wrapped up in each other’s lips.

–

It was a particularly busy Thursday night, Rae and the girls were swamped with shouts of drink orders coming at them in all directions. Rae had barely had a chance to say hello to Finn we he sat at the bar, she’s not even sure how managed that.

“Hey..sorry I didn;t come over earlier its crazy tonight” she told Finn as she past him a fosters letting their fingers linger while he took the pint.

“No problem, girl” Finn winked at her

“I need to talk to you about something later” she smiled at him

Finn furrowed his brows “oh yeah..what is it about?” he gave her a cheeky smile

“It sorta has to do with that week I had off” she said quickly before needing to walk away

Finn leaned over the bar grabbing her wrist, she flashed him a smile “Finn” she whined “I need to get back to work”

“I know but I also need to talk to you about that week you had off, and that thing I needed to wait for..I didn’t forget” he smiled winking at her, even though he didn’t know what she had been talking about he had a feeling it would be a nice surprise. 

Rae playfully rolled her eyes “of course you wouldn’t forget..now let me get back to work” she pulled her hand away giving Finn a flirty smile.

The girl’s first performance they danced to Poison’s Talk Dirty to Me, Rae dancing on the side of the bar Finn was on, she was dancing on the stripper pole singing along looking directly at Finn when she would sing talk dirty to me and would flash him a flirty look. The men in the bar did get a bit rowdier than usual, during the guitar solo while the girls were dancing on each other, one guy grabbed Chloe’s wrist while she was pouring some whiskey in his mouth but Izzy grabbed another bottle of alcohol pouring on the guy and he released her and stepped back throwing his hands up cheering.

When it came time for Rae to sing the crowd hooted and hollered, some even whistling. The song Rae would be singing was Lady Marmalade. As the song began Rae sang and tried to dance her way around but because the pub was packed it was difficult, Finn had to even step up on to the stool a bit so he could see over the people to see Rae, what he did see though was these guys bump into each other on spilling their drink on the other, Finn let out a small laugh as they tried to get in each other’s faces, but Chop came over quickly trying to break them up.

Rae did her best singing and pushing her way through the crowd there wasn’t much room to dance, Finn watched as she placed her hand on a guy’s chest to push him aside and he pulled her to him Rae immediately pushed off of him and as he was reaching for her he groped her breast and it caused her Light it Up Shirt to rip open further exposing her bra, Rae had stopped singing as the guys around her were whistling and saying things to her when Finn came up quick to help her, he wrapped his arm around her waist guiding her threw the crowd back to the bar, once she was safe, and she assured him she was okay, he pushed his way through the crowd to try and get back to his seat.

He was almost there when some guy patted him on the shoulder, Finn turned around and the guy said “Hey, you fuckin’ the fat one” Finns eyebrows knitted together so fiercely it could have been mistaken for one, he clenched his jaw and his fists but he turned to walk away, he had already pushed down the urge to hit the guy that grabbed her and now some prick was talking to him about his girl, the guy grabbed him by the shoulder turning Finn around “hey I asked if you were fuckin’ the fat one, I’d like to fuck that” the guy laughed elbowing his friend, Finn said “What” there was no way he could be hearing this correctly “I said..I’d like to fuck that..bet she’d give it up ea-“ Finns fist connected with the guys jaw and he is pretty sure he heard a crack even over the music.

The guy stumbled back but came right back at Finn throwing a punch which Finn ducked landing his fist in the guys ribs, friends of the guy started to come at Finn when a few of the regulars Finn was acquainted with, well they would nod to each other, came to Finns side and before he knew it he didn’t know whose fist was whose.

Rae and the girls were watching from behind the bar not sure what to do, most of the people had started fighting at this point, Chloe jumped up on the bar with a lighter holding it to the smoke detector and as soon as the sprinklers came on everyone stopped and rushed outside.

The cops came to sort out what happened issuing a fine and a warning. Finn caught up with Rae who did not look happy to see him.

“Hey” he said sheepishly

“What the fuck Finn..what were you thinking” she spat angrily at him

“I’m sorry..no, I’m not sorry..first that guy grabs you and rips your shirt and-“

“Finn, I was fine after that..you helped me remember…why were you fighting” she said her face stern her hand on her hip

“After you were behind the bar safe..I was making my way back to my seat and some twat stopped me and asked if I was..” Finn trailed off not wanting to repeat it

“Asked what” she said annoyed

“If…If I wasfuckingthefatone” he mumbled quickly

“Say again” Rae scrunched her face

Finn let out a puff of air “If I was fucking the fat one”

“What” Rae said in shock

“I dunno I guess he saw me help you an—“

“What did you say” Rae asked seeming a bit calmer, but Finn knew she was pissed

“I turned to walk away and he grabbed me by the shoulder and said ‘hey I asked if you were fucking the fat one..I’d like to fuck that’ and I said ‘what’ and he tried to repeat the question but he didn’t get to finish..” he looked away

“Because you hit him” Rae spat

“Yes, because I fucking hit a scumbag!” Finn said furiously

“Finn, you didn’t need to fucking hit him they were just words” she yelled

“What the fuck Rae, I’m just supposed to let him say ‘I’d like to fuck that’ what if he would have tried something with you” Finn yelled at her

“And you think what, I would have let him” she screamed back

“No, but fuck what if he would have forced himself on you or something” Finn said his fist clenched just thinking about the scumbag

“I’m a big girl Finn I can take care of myself, and because of you the everyone started fighting, do you know how much shit got damaged because of that fucking stunt and we got fined” she stepped towards him furious

“I’m not fucking sorry Rae” Finn said bitterly shaking his head

“That guy deserved to be hit” he said calmer

“I told you that you couldn’t do that type of shit when we started this..” she said calmer but her voice was still filled with rage

“How can I trust you won’t do it again”

“I can’t promise you that, Rae” Finn said shoving his hands in his pockets shaking his head

“Finn, you know this happens it comes with the territory, you can’t hit everyone who says something about me or gropes me in this setting, it’s my job and I put myself in that situation and its not like its a nightly thing ..what you pulled effected a lot of people.” She shouted at him

“Its not right and I’m not sorry Rae, its bullshit already” he shook his head, he knows he shouldn’t have said that she could so what she wanted he didn’t own her and like she said she put herself in that situation but can she really blame him for wanting to defend his girl.

“Fine..then I guess I’ll see you around if you’re not banned” Rae said curtly and walked away

Finn laughed humorlessly “Are you fucking kidding me right now!” he yelled after her but she didn’t turn around.

Finn turned walking in the opposite direction of Rae kicking a trash bin yelling out “fuck” as he did so.

The next day he texted Rae thinking she might have cooled off, but she didn’t respond. After work he went to her building to see if she was home and they could talk, when he buzzed her she didn’t answer, he stood out there for twenty minutes and nothing. He went to the pub that night but they were closed for the night repairing the damage, where Chop informed him that the owner said he was no longer welcome. Finn nodded and sulked his way back home.

It was the weekend and he didn’t do much except for text Rae who never responded and stare at the picture of her and Oasis, he had Archie make him a copy when he first developed them.

It was going on almost two weeks since the incident happened he hadn’t texted or tried to get in contact with Rae for a couple days thinking she must have been serious. He was in the break room getting coffee during his lunch break when Dan came in the room looking less than put together.

“What a night” Dan sighed as he sat across from Finn

Finn just nodded his head in recognition not looking up from his cup of coffee, he had been on edge with everyone since it happened, snapping at people for no real reason, avoiding meetings with his boss Eric, and even Archie got some of it.

“I’ll tell ya, I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of going to Light it Up” he said as he stretched

Finn took the opportunity to look up at him “It’s not the same without Rae though she has a real nice voice hey were you two like together cause you were always talking” Dan asked in one breath

Finn furrowed his brow “what do you mean it’s not the same without, Rae” he asked confused

“Ah, they got a new girl she’s alright but doesn’t do live singing, they just do two performances on the bar instead.” Dan said as rubbed the back of his neck

“How long as she not been there” Finn asked curiously

“Hmm..lets see..it’s Tuesday so last Wednesday was the last time I saw her” Dan stood up to get some coffee.

Finn set his cup down rushing out of the break room “hey, mate where ya goin” Dan yelled

Finn turned around swiftly “taking the rest of the day off cover for me”

Dan smiled knowingly “yeah, alright but hey Eric has been looking for you” he yelled out as Finn rushed out of the break room

Finn ran all the way to Rae’s building, he was going to see her if he had to scale the damn building, he was tired of her ignoring him they were going to work it out no matter what, when he got there he almost knocked over a little old lady who was coming out, he apologized and held the door open for her, he went in taking the stairs because he didn’t have time to take the lift.

As soon as he go to Rae’s door he took a few depth breaths until his breathing regulated, he knocked on the door quite loudly and unknowingly held his breath waiting to see if she would answer.

After what seemed like an eternity the door opened “how did you get in” she said surprised to see him

“Did you get fired because of me” he said

“Like you care” she scoffed

“Rae just answer the question!” he shouted

“You answer mine!” she shouted back

The door across the hall opened and little old man stuck his head out looking at Finn and Rae.

Rae sighed and motioned for Finn to come in, Finn walked in Rae shutting the door and leaning against it as Finn stood closer to the sofa.

“So..” they both said waiting for an answer

“You first” she said, crossing her arms under her chest

Finn sighed “an old lady was coming out and I held the door for her and snuck in alright” he threw his hands up

“Now, did you lose your job because of me” he said sternly

“Like you even fucking care” she spat at him, she knew he did care but she was still a little pissed because of what happened, but she is more upset at herself for ignoring him for so long even though she had a reason for it; but she couldn’t deny how good it felt see him even though they were arguing. 

Finn could see she was clearly still pissed about what happened, and now that he had time to think about it she was right to be, they were just words and he was with her, nothing would have ever come of it, he would have never let it and neither would she. 

“I do care” he said calmly

“Then why start a fight?” she shouted at him

“Fuck” he groaned rubbing his hands over his face

“Just go Finn” she said softly pushing off the door, she didn’t want him to leave and she was about to give in because the hurt of missing him was taking a toll on her.

“No, Rae I’m not fucking leaving” he said irritated taking a few steps towards her.

“Why?!” she blurted out

“BECAUSE I FUCKING LOVE YOU” he shouted throwing his hands up in the air.

On his last breath Finn rushed towards Rae and her towards him, with the momentum he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him as they kissed breathing ‘I’m sorry’s’ against each other’s lips, he pushed her up against the door hard as he bit her lower lip causing her to cry out. Her fingers ran through his hair as he started to kiss down her neck.

Rae let out a loud moan as he mouthed her breast through her blouse “bedroom” she said breathless, Finn kissed her hard and pushed off the wall carrying her to the bedroom. They fell on to her bed devouring each other. Finn stood swiftly as Rae lay on the bed panting, he looked at her with lust in his eyes as he shrugged off his jacket and pulled off his shirt, he leaned down capturing Rae’s lips with his, he kissed down her body unbuttoning her blouse so her bra covered breasts were exposed, Rae sat forward some shrugging off her blouse, Finn brought his lips back to hers as he reached around unclasping her bra, as it released Rae took her arms out of the straps throwing it over Finns shoulder.

Finn cupped one of her breasts Rae moaning through their kiss tipping her head back, Finn trailed hot wet kisses down her neck to her breast, he lapped and sucked on her left nipple as he rolled the right between his fingers. Rae shifted her hips up against him eliciting a low moan to escape his lips, Finn kissed her hard then trailed his tongue down her neck to her chest down to the top of her skirt while his hands massaged her breasts. He then pushed her skirt up, and pushed her legs apart kissing her inner thighs, his right hand massaging over her damp lace knickers as the left held her legs open, Rae ran her fingers through his hair tugging lightly as he left a trail of wet kisses on her thighs, Finn placed a soft kiss on the center of her while his fingers played with the band of her knickers, Rae shifted up as Finn slide her knickers off of her, her skirt still pushed up to her stomach. Finn ran his hands painfully light up and down the inside of her thighs before sinking down, he kept his eyes on Rae as he lowered his head giving her a little smirk before tenderly licking from her entrance to her clit. He licked and sucked her clit as she moaned loudly with each flick, her hands in his hair as she writhed under him. He inserted two fingers in her just as his teeth grazed her clit, causing her to cry out his name. He made quick work of his fingers, soon her breathing was becoming shallow and the grip on his hair told him she was close, he sucked her clit hard as his fingers worked inside of her, her body stilled for a moment and she released with what could possibly be the sexiest sound Finn had ever heard in his life. He removed his fingers and slowly lapped her as she rode out her orgasm, she pulled for him by his shoulders their lips crashing together Finn making an “mmm” noise as he kissed her, the taste of her sweet on his tongue.

As they kissed roughly Finn tried to get her skirt off of her but wasn’t having any luck as the zipper was in the back, he mumbled ‘sorry’ against her lips then a ripping sound soon followed, Rae pulled away and gasped, she gave Finn a lustful look pulling him back to her. She unbuttoned his jeans and slid them down as far as she could while kissing him, she let her hand trail down his chest playing with the bit of hair right above his boxers, she teased him by snapping the band of his boxers then palmed him roughly, he let out a low growl and pushed off of her. Finn grunted as he moved taking a condom out of his wallet, he slid off his jeans and boxers, Rae swallowing thickly as she rubs herself watching him roll on the condom, Finn smirked as he lay on top of her and began nibbling at her bottom lip he brought his hand to hers helping her pleasure herself, right before she was about to come he wrapped his hand around her wrist bringing her hand above her head, he held it there as he placed soft kisses along her face, they smile at each other softly, he gives her a chaste kiss and whispers “I love you” as he enters her. 

The pace is slow at first, her hand is lightly running up his spin as the heel of her right foot rubs his calf, and the sensation Finn feels brings out his need, it’s fast and hard, Finn cursing and praising all in one breath, Rae moans “harder Finn” and he pushes himself to go harder and faster and she screaming while he’s muttering “Fuck..I’m g-gonna…” Rae pulls his body flush against her, her arms wrapped tight around him and she whispers “not yet”, and she rolls them over and she rides him hard and slow, Finn breathing out “fuck me” in surprise, Rae can’t help but say “I am” breathless. He laughs but it’s replaced by a deep moan, he grips her hips tightly and his head rolls back, she grinds harder and faster while loudly moaning his name, “Finn..I’m..I’m..” and she releases, Finn thrusting up two times finishing with her name on his lips. Rae moving slowly still as they both ride out their orgasms she leans down her chest against his rocking slowly, she places her lips on his for a chaste kiss, in which he sighs happily, she brushes his damp fringe to the side smiling at him she whispers “I love you, too” Finn grins toothily at her bringing his hand to the back of her head kissing her roughly, as he rolls them over.

–

After their third go, they are in need of a break. Finn lifts his left arm and Rae snuggles close to him as he strokes her arm with his hand. “I’m sorry” Rae whispers looking up at him. “I’m the one who is sorry, I shouldn’t have reacted that way, you were right” he sighed kissing the top of her head.

“No, I know its just becasue you care, I shouldn’t have gotten so angry” she said softly her finger tracing circles on his chest

“I understand why you did though and to be fair you warned me” he said as he traced circles along her back.

“Yeah, but I shouldn’t have ignored you..for that long..I really missed you” she looked up at him with glossy eyes.

“Why did you then?” he asked his voice raw with emotion.

“I had..I had to take care of something and I didn’t want to be fighting with you while I did it” she looked up at him and stopped tracing circles.

“What did you have to do?” he furrowed his brows.

“Well, remember I told you that night I had to talk to you about that week off’ she sat up a bit as did he

“Yeah?”

“Well, I was going to ask you how you would feel if we could spend time like that together more often”

“How” he asked quizzically

“Well, first would you like that..I mean I know that we were going slow but I like that time so mu-“ Finn cut her off with a kiss his hand on her cheek

“Rae, I would love to spend all day everyday with you if we could” he said against her lips

She smiled pulling away so she could look at him “Well, I don’t know about that because we work during the day but after work I’m all yours” she smiled leaning into kiss her

Before their lips connected Finn pulled back “What do you mean ‘we work during the day’’? he looked at her puzzled

“Well..” she drew out “that time I had off talking to you about your job made do a bit of job hunting during the day and I kept it up for a while and well I applied for this one job and I went in for an interview last week and I got it” she smiled leaning back in for a kiss

“Wait, wait..why didn’t you tell me you were looking for a new job and why did you decide to leave Light it Up..was it because of me, did I—“

“No, Finn it wasn’t because of you, it was more inspired by you” she stroked his cheek trying to calm his worried face.

“We talked so much about your job and you know I was shooting off questions left and right and it just made me miss what I had originally set out to do” she smiled softly at him

“So, because of you I wanted to give it another shot, and now I am the new co-host of Time for Tunes breakfast slot on 7 to 10 am enjoy some tunes with Rae and Rune” she smiled and laughed “that’s the line they came up with for the show jingle..I think they hired a guy named Rune just for the jingle” she said thinking for a second 

Finns broke out into a huge smile “Rae, that is so brilliant..I’m so happy for you” he pulled her in for a kiss and a hug

“It’s because of you, you inspired me Finnley” she ran her thumb along his bottom lip.

“You did this Rae, you made it happen, and if I had some small part in it I’m glad to have helped” he kissed her hard.

He started to laugh, she pulled away from him “What?” she smiled at him confused

“I just thought you got sacked because of me”

She smiled at him “they would have never fired me Finnley, you’ve seen these” she looked down at her chest

He shook his head “and tasted them” he said with a wink

“Cheeky Finnley” she kissed him

“Wait, what was the name of the station” Finn asked pulling out of the kiss

“Oh, it called Time for Tunes, its small they are just starting out, not sure when the actual date we start is, I went for a meeting this morning with..”

“Eric” Finn and Rae said at the same time

“Yeah, how did you know?” she furrowed her brows

Finn started to laugh “Finn what is it?” Rae asked baffled by Finns laughter

“I’m such a fucking twat” he laughed shaking his head

“Why would you say that” She brought her hand to his face to stop it from shaking

“Rae remember I told you I wanted to run my own radio station” he smiled

“Yeah..” she drew out

“Well, I am and you’re the co-host” 

“WHAT!?” Rae said loudly

“For about a year now I’ve been playing with the idea of having a radio station to coincide with the magazine, Eric said I had to prepare an outline like a business plan detailing everything then would present it to the heads of the company..I didn’t think it would go anywhere…but I guess he did it, I did it” Finn was shaking his head in shock

“Then how did I know before you” Rae asked confused

“I’ve been avoiding everyone at work because I was upset, so I dodged his calls and meetings” Finn laughed

“I can’t fucking believe this..both of our dreams came true Rae and we are doing it together..I fucking love you” he touched his forehead to hers

“I love you too, Finn” she said as she brushed her nose against his then kissed him.

—

Two months later everything was still perfect, Finn shifted to taking over the station full time passing the title of his old job to Dan, Rae was quite a hit on the radio show, even the station was still fairly new she brought in high ratings with her wit and humor, not to mention music choices. Finn gradually moved in to Rae’s he was there every day anyway, so it made sense especially now that they worked together. Although Finn worked longer days than Rae, she would get to work at 6 am along with Finn but would leave at noon, and would often visit with her two best friends Chloe and Izzy, because Finn would be at work until around 7. Rae loved their routine, she would cook for them and would have dinner ready by the time he got home, although most nights he insisted on cooking because he loved that time together, he loved cooking while they chatted about work, about anything and everything really.

He came home Friday night happy it was the weekend, he swung it so both he and Rae had weekends off, he opened the door to find the flat dark, he walked in and switched on the light.

“Rae” he called out while shrugging off his leather jacket.

He heard a noise from the bedroom and slowly walked over “Rae-Rae” he called out opening door.

The light was dim in the room, he was unsure as to why a chair from the kitchen was in the bedroom, he walked over to it and there was a note attached that said “sit here”

“Rae..” Finn called out one last time, then sat in the chair, he heard the door from the en suite open behind him.

“Finnley” Rae sung out, he smiled upon hearing her voice

“What’s going on Rae” he went to turn around but Rae came up placing her arms around him kissing his neck.

“This has been a long time coming” she nibbled on his ear causing him to moan

She stepped out in front of him in a silky dressing gown, he smiled as she undid the belt letting the gown drop to the floor. Finn inhaled deeply at the sight of her, she was wearing navy blue lacy lingerie with garter belts and knee highs, Finn reached out to touch her but she pushed his hand away “not yet Finnley, just sit back and enjoy the show” she smiled as she turned walking over to the stripper pole directly in front of Finn.

She gripped the pole with her right hand walking slowly around it teasing him, she picked up her stereo remote off the floor pressing play then tossed the remote to the bed.

The familiar sound of Pour Some Sugar on Me filled the room, before the beat dropped Rae asked “ready?” with a cheeky grin

Finn happily replied “always”


End file.
